


Changing patterns

by Shikku



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sig didn't shout, Sig never shouted, but his voice carried around the room and echoed inside Jak's own mind, always, for years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "heat stroke" square on my hc bingo card

Jak woke feeling dizzy, surrounded by coolness and dark, listening to the sound of dripping water echoing the walls. The throne room.

It was eerily reminiscent of another time he got himself in trouble only this time there was no background noise that was Dax's constant chatter and instead of Damas sitting on the throne, there was Sig. Jak was confused as to how he got there, though. The last thing he remembered was of pushing himself to hurry back to Spargus after getting carried away hunting down Marauders. The details were fuzzy; forgetting to drink because Dax wasn't there to remind him, not eating because Dax wasn't there to remind him, getting too far away from the Oasis because Dax wasn't there to remind him. Yeah, so there was a pattern.

Jak opened his eyes with some effort and stared at the ceiling. He didn't bother moving; his body was held in place by the water though he had to keep his mind off the gentle swaying so he wouldn't be sick. Sig wouldn't appreciate it.

Sig.

"I should kick your skinny ass for doing something so stupid as getting a heat stroke in the middle of the Wasteland." Sig didn't shout, Sig never shouted, but his voice carried around the room and echoed inside Jak's own mind, always, for years now. Jak opened his mouth to try and speak but started coughing instead. He heard a muttered "Idiot" before there was a water skin pressed to his dry lips and then he was drinking cool, salty , precious water.

When he was done Sig took away the water, sat next to him in the water and sighed. Jak was so tired, too weak and too dizzy to even try and decypher what was in that sigh. That was also one of Daxter's expertises. He would have thought that after all this time, a year, two months and thirteen days since their last big "adventure" that he would have gotten used to the lack of Daxter's weight on his shoulder, the silence.

"Jak," Sig said quietly and jak opened his eyes to look at him. Sig was staring straight ahead, posture rigid and Jak felt lost. "The Sand Shark was found wrapped around a palm tree, you were ten feet away, unconscious and burning up. A patrol found you by accident. By accident. What in the name of the Precursors , were you thinking? Give me one good reason why i shouldn't confine you to the City or give you an escort every time you even think of going into the desert. One."

Jak knew he should be angry for being treated like a kid, disappointed or a dozen other things but the only thing he could focus on was Sig, his clenched jaw and the way he was studiously not looking at Jak. Because Sig had the right and the reason to do both of those things without even telling Jak. The fact was, Jak fucked up.

Jak just said "I'm sorry," and watched the tension bleed out of Sig. Sig turned and finally looked at him and Jak couldn't understand the expression on that beautiful, dark face. Dax would have-- That train of thought was cut off when Sig reached out and pulled him into his lap, slowly and gently not to make the dizziness worse, but with ease born of practice. Jak settled, leaning back against Sig's chest, watching Sig's big hands on his own pale skin as they started just lightly touching him. It wasn't sexual, more like making sure Jak was all in one piece even if Jak could feel Sig's erection against his ass.

A big hand wrapped itself confidently around his throat and pulled him tighter against Sig's chest.

"I know you miss Daxter, but you can see him anytime in Haven. You are not allowed to do something this stupid again. You will take better care of yourself. Understand?" Sig's voice was a low rumble in his ear, making him dizzy. Or maybe just more dizzy.

"Sig--"

"Sig cut him off. "Do you understand jak?"

Jak paused only for a moment before melting back against Sig. "Yes Sig."

Sig chuckled in his ear. "Good. Now rest. I'll keep you safe and above water."

"I know," Jak said and closed his eyes.


End file.
